


Fairy Tales

by DarknessChains



Category: Assassination Classroom, Hunter X Hunter, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Female Kurama, Female Kurapika, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, Multi, OOC, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessChains/pseuds/DarknessChains
Summary: Each chapter will be a princess fairy tale and one of the anime that I will be writing about! So it will be three chapters of one-shots!The first chapter: Assassination Classroom; CinderellaThe second chapter: Hunter X Hunter; Beauty and the BeastThe third chapter: Yu Yu Hakusho; Rapunzel





	1. Cinderella

### Chapter 1: Cinderella

Once upon a time, there lived a young **boy** who's name is Nagisa. Nagisa's parents had showed him a lot of love and care. However, one night, his mother and father got into a huge argument.

"I told you! He is not a girl!" Nagisa's father yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! HE WILL ACT LIKE THE GIRL I WANTED TO BE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT!?" Nagisa's mother yelled.

"Why can't you accept the fact that he is a boy! I am done! We are having a divorce!" Nagisa's father yelled. When Nagisa heard the argument, he broke into tears.

"Father! Please! Don't leave!" Nagisa yelled running towards him.

"It's all because of you! You being born drifted us apart! Goodbye!" Nagisa's father yelled while walking away. Nagisa turned to his mother with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't worry.. Your father is stupid.. Now give me all your clothes that aren't suitable for girls." Nagisa's mother said. Nagisa nodded and ran to his room. He started grabbing all the 'boy's clothes' and dropped them in a bag. He then went back down and gave it to his mother.

Nagisa's mother has been forcing Nagisa to crossdress and act more like a girl. Nagisa didn't like that but he had to obey. 

_A month later..._

Nagisa sat in his girly room and decided to read. A knock then came from the door.

"Come in." He said gently.

The door opened which revealed his mother.

"Sweetie, there are three people downstairs.. One is your new father and two are your new sisters. Now brush your hair and let your hair down." Hiromi said as she left. Before she left the room, she turned around.

"Also.. you have to give up your room for your sisters. So you should pack your clothes." Hiromi said. Nagisa nodded. She then left for real.

'A new father and two new sisters... I hope their nice.' Nagisa thought. Nagisa untied his hair then brushed it so it could be smooth. Then he packed his clothes and moved them to the dusty attic.

'I should clean the attic after I settle in.' Nagisa thought. He went downstairs and went beside his mother.

"Your daughter is beautiful." The man who is supposed to be Nagisa's father said.

"Thank you! Your daughters are beautiful as well! Please tell me your names!" Hiromi said.

"I am Kaede!" The green haired girl said.

"I am Manami!" The girl with the two braids said.

"Nice to meet! Now, introduce yourself sweetie." Hiromi said.

"I am Nagisa.." Nagisa said quietly.

"Nice to meet you!" Nagisa's step-father said.

"Now.. Nagisa.. You said you would give up your room for your two step-sisters right?" Hiromi asked. Nagisa nodded.

He went upstairs and led them to his two-step sisters' room.

"This is your room." Nagisa said.

"Thank you!" Kaede and Manami said.

"You're welcome." Nagisa said.

"We both know you're a boy.. Our father told us... We all feel sorry for you.." Kaede said sadly. Manami nodded.

"It's okay.. Have fun!" Nagisa said.

**Nagisa's POV**

"Wait! So you g-gave up your room..?" Manami asked sadly.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"We feel so bad! Please stay!" Kaede said.

"I can't. No worries! I have found another room!" I tried to assure them I was fine.

"Oh... Are you sure?" Kaede asked. I smiled and nodded.

I walked away to the attic and found cleaning supplies. I then started cleaning the attic so it would be easier to set things.

"Girls! It's dinner!" Hiromi yelled. All three of us went downstairs.

"Girls, I will be having a traveling session tonight. So you won't see me for a month." My step-father said.

"Oh.." Kaede, Manami and I said.

"Don't worry girls! You will see me a month later!" My step-father said. We all nodded.

"Now eat up." Hiromi said. We all started eating.

After we were all done eating, our father left. We all said our good-bye and my mom turned towards me.

"Nagisa sweetie, starting from tomorrow, you will do all the chores. I will give you some lists. One for chores, one for shopping and your schedule. Got that?" Hiromi asked.

"Y-yes mother." I said as I looked down.

I then went to my room and continued settling in. I laid down my sleeping bag and clothes on the ground. I checked the time.

'11:30 PM already!?' I thought. I went in my sleeping bag and started sleeping.

_Another month later... our father was report dead... so my mother became more strict and started becoming verbally and physically abusive._

_Present Time..._

My alarm beeped.

'I had an alarm?' I questioned myself. I woke up and stopped the alarm. It was 5:30 AM. My mother definitely set the alarm just so I could start the chores. I stood up and looked at my list of chores.

_1\. Clean the halls and downstairs until 6:30 AM_

_2\. Wake up your sisters and ask what they want for breakfast_

_3\. Cook breakfast_

_4\. Check the other list full of groceries you need to buy_

_5\. Clean the washrooms_

_6\. Cook lunch_

_P.S You know the rest. I will have a coffee for breakfast. You know what kind I like. And when you go shopping, wear the outfit I put on the table._

I finished reading and looked at the outfit. It was a pink off the shoulder shirt with a knee length skirt and a light blue jacket with no hood.

I have to clean first.. I can secretly not clean... I will just read a book for an hour.

_6:30_

It's 6:30 AM... I went downstairs to the second level and went to the girls' bedroom. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard a cheerful voice from Kaede.

"What would you girls like for breakfast?" I asked as kindly as I can.

"Just cereal!" Manami said cheerfully. Kaede nodded. I nodded and went to the kitchen. They are very kind.

I grabbed two bowls and one cup. I brewed black coffee and filled the two bowls with cereal. I placed the two bowls and the cup on the table and left a note which said I am shopping right now. I went back to my 'room', changed into the outfit, put my hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my wallet and list and went to the town.

The town has a lot of people today... What's on the list..

*BUMP*

I fell down and looked up. It was a tall man with a mouth mask and sunglasses.

"I am so sorry miss!" He said as he lend me a hand.

"No no! It's my fault! I didn't see where I was going!" I said as I grabbed his hand and got up.

"Thank you." I said.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I am shopping for my family." I said.

"Oh. Well my name is uh Karma." He said.

"My name is Nagisa." I said. Wait! He thinks I am a girl.

"I am so sorry! I am male." I said.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I-It's just you were wearing this kind of outfit and you look like a girl!" Karma said.

"It's okay! This is all I have.." I said nervously.

"It was very lovely to meet you." Karma said.

"It was lovely to meet you as well!" I said. 

"I have to go now. Want to exchange numbers?" Karma asked.

"Sure." I said. We both wrote our numbers on a piece of paper and gave it to each other. Karma then left. It was fun meeting him.

"Nagisa!" Someone yelled hugging me.

"R-Rio!" I yelled turning around.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Rio asked. Sugino, Isogai and Maehara then appeared.

"I can't. I have grocery shopping.. Sorry." I said.

"How about we help you?" Sugino asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course! Besides, we haven't hung out in so long! When was the last time we've hung out? TWO YEARS AGO!" Rio exclaimed.

"Oh okay!" I said.

**Karma's POV**

"Son. I would like to inform you that you need to get married." My father said to me.

"Wait w-what!?" I exclaimed.

"This Friday which is tomorrow, we are announcing a ball to everyone. You are going to find yourself a man or women and get married." My father said. I blushed.

"F-father! I am still young!" I yelled.

"You are going to become king! You want to have no love life!?" My father exclaimed. After arguing and arguing, I finally gave up.

"Fine!" I yelled laying my back on my bed.

"Good. Our guards will hand out the invitations to every household." My father said as he left my room.

'I am too young to love yet... But... the boy Nagisa that I met awhile ago.. he is adorable...' I was thinking to myself. Do I like Nagisa? He is kind and caring.. I will text him.

**To:Nagisa**

**From:Karma**

**Hey Nagisa! Want to meet at the same place we've met tomorrow at 1:45 P.M? Please reply if you are able to or not.**

**Nagisa's POV**

"I got a text." I said.

"Who is it from?~" Rio ask.

"The boy I've met earlier today." I said.

"What did he say?" Isogai asked.

"He asked if he wanted to meet up at the same place we've met tomorrow at 1:45 P.M." I said.

"You should reply yes. All you do is stay at your house and become your family's servant." Maehara said.

"I am not allowed..." I said.

"Don't you want to meet him again?" Rio asked. 

"It's not like we can meet again anyways..." I said.

**To: Karma**

**From Nagisa**

**I am so sorry! My mother wouldn't allow me to go at that time.. I have chores to do..**

I sent the message and somehow already got another one.

"That was fast.." Sugino said. I checked the message.

**To:Nagisa**

**From:Karma**

**I have an idea. We can meet at the Sapphire Lake nearby the town at 1:00 A.M. If that is okay with you!**

"He said that we can then meet at the Sapphire Lake at 1:00 A.M." I said smiling.

"Your mom would be asleep.. So reply yes!" Rio yelled.

**To:Karma**

**From:Nagisa**

**That would be great! See you!**

I sent the message and got another message from him.

**To:Nagisa**

**From:Karma**

**See you ;)**

My friends then looked at the message.

"He sent you a wink face~" Rio teased. 

"Be quiet." I said gently punching her arm.

"Hey guys!" Kanzaki said.

"Hey!" We said back. 

"What are you guys doing?" Kanzaki asked.

"Looking over Nagisa's texts." Rio said. I then got another text from my mother.

**To:Nagisa**

**From:Hiromi**

**GET BACK HERE IDIOT! GROCERY SHOPPING SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS LONG! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME!**

"Oh.. I forgot your mother is like this.." Kanzaki said with concern.

"It's fine! I got to go. Bye guys!" I said waving and running to my house.

"Bye!" They yelled.

I ran to my house and opened the door.

"Why did it take you so long for grocery shopping?" Hiromi asked.

"S-sorry.. It's just that the line for some items were quite long so I had to wait.." I said. I went to the kitchen and started putting the groceries to where they belong.

"I know you're lying." Hiromi said.

"I-I'm not.." I said.

"Yes you are! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Hiromi yelled.

"My friends wanted to hang out with me so I agreed and went to the park with them.." I said.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS NOT PART OF YOUR CHORES!" Hiromi yelled as she slapped me.

"I won't do it again.." I said quietly.

"GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM!" Hiromi yelled. I nodded but before I went to my room, the doorbell rang.

I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello miss. This is an invitation from the Akabane Kingdom!" A guard said as he gave me an envelope.

"Thank you very much." I said as kindly as I could.

"Everyone is invited!" The guard said as he left. I closed the door.

"Let's see the letter." Hiromi said. I gave her the letter and she opened it.

"Everyone is invited to the ball. This ball is occurring because Prince Akabane Karma needs to find his wife or husband tomorrow night. Come to the castle dressed at 8:00 P.M!" Hiromi read the letter. I went to the attic and noticed something. Wait.. the prince is Akabane Karma... The man I met is name is Karma... Could it be a coincidence?

I decided to stay in my room until 1:00 A.M..

_At 1:00 A.M_

It's time.. I sneakily went downstairs and went outside. I was still in my ordinary clothes so I was good. I closed the door and ran to the Sapphire Lake.

"Hey Nagisa." Karma said.

"Hello Karma!" I said cheerfully. I sat beside him on the bench by the lake.

"I have something to say..." Karma said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am Prince Akabane Karma.." Karma said.

"I guess I have to tell you my secret.." I said.

"Hm?" Karma asked.

"I am part of the Shiota household." I said.

"I guess we both are weird." Karma said chuckling. I giggled at that comment. We talked and talked until it was late enough for us.

"We should go. It was very nice to hang out with you!" I said.

"Yeah! Hopefully you could come to the ball!" Karma said. We said our goodbyes and went back.

I carefully went back in the house but when I opened the front door...

"M-mother!" I yelled.

"Where were you?" Hiromi asked.

"I just wanted fresh air.." I said.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I HAVE ASKED!" Hiromi yelled.

"Mother. We shouldn't wake up Kaede and Manami!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE STAYING IN YOUR ROOM AND NOT GOING TO THE BALL!" Hiromi yelled. I ran to the attic not caring. She always punishes me... I fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed I was still in my outfit from yesterday... All my other clothes are gone and I can't wear this again... I guess my mom did actually mean for me to not go to the ball. Wait.. IT'S 8:00 P.M!? JUST HOW LONG DID I SLEEP FOR!?

Ughh... I wanted to go to the ball.... I then heard a knock. I went downstairs and opened the door.

"We knew your mother wouldn't let you go to the ball so here is a dress!" Rio said giggling. Of course she would make me wear a dress.

"Let's go to the ball together!" Isogai said. 

"Thank you guys." I said.

"We wouldn't leave a friend alone!" Kanzaki said. I smiled and gently took the dress to change. I let them inside and went to the upstairs washroom to change. I untied my hair, brushed it and wore the dress. It was really pretty. I looked exactly like a girl with my hair down... I went back downstairs and we then walked to the castle since we thought a walk would be nice.

"You look really pretty!" Sugino said.

"Thank you." I said. A few hours later, which was 11:00 P.M, we were at the castle. The ball ended at 2:00 A.M but I needed to go back home at midnight.

**Karma's POV**

There is no one I am interested in... And no sight of Nagisa... A group of people then came in.. I saw a blue-haired girl.. or wait.. NAGISA! I passed many girls and went to Nagisa.

"Nagisa! I'm glad you could make it!" I said.

"You know him!?" Maehara exclaimed.

"Oh.. this was the person that I met yesterday." Nagisa said.

"Want to have a dance?" I asked. Nagisa blushed. The blond haired girl pushed Nagisa towards me and started giggling.

"Have fun Nagisa!~" The blond haired girl said.

"R-Rio!" Nagisa yelled in embarrassment.

"Well.. Kanzaki.. Want to have a dance?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Of course Sugino!" The green haired girl said. 

"Isogai, Rio and I will be at the food court!" The orange haired boy said.

"You're very beautiful." I said.

"Thank you.. You're handsome." Nagisa said kindly. I blushed.

Nagisa then looked at the clock and had widened eyes.

"11:45 P.M.. I need to go." Nagisa said.

"Wait! I wanted to te- Welp too late.." I said. Nagisa's shoe then dropped as he ran away. I ran towards the shoe and picked it up.

"Guards... Tomorrow, we are going to the Shiota household and I will ask her to marry me.." I said.

"Sorry sir.. The Shiota household is very popular but we don't know which house it is." The guard said.

"We will then go to every house and ask if there is a boy name Nagisa." I said. The guards nodded.

_Next Day.._

**Nagisa's POV**

I woke up and heard a knock. I was in the outfit I wore when I met Karma so my mother wouldn't be confused.

I went downstairs but my mom opened the door. I hid by the stairs and listened to the conversation.

"Hello miss, do you have a young boy name Nagisa?" A voice I know very well asked.

"U-uh no sorry.." Hiromi said.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked.

"Y-yes.." Hiromi said.

"Please bring the people that are in this house here." Karma said.

"Kaede! Manami! Come down here please!" Hiromi said. Kaede and Manami went to the door.

"So this are the only other people in this house?" Karma asked.

"There is still Nagisa." Manami said.

I went downstairs and saw Karma.

"Nagisa.. Here is your shoe." Karma said as he placed the shoe onto my foot.

"Karma.." I said.

"Please marry me." Karma said.

"I would love to!" I said. 

"Wait what!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Sorry I disobeyed.." I said. Hiromi was about to punch me but Karma held her arm.

"He is the one I love.. Let's go." Karma said. I nodded. We loved each other.. Right at the entrance of the door, he turned to me. We were face to face.. Karma leaned and kissed me.

**They lived a happy ending! The End!**


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is female in this story.

### Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince name Kuroro Lucilfer was a ruler of a castle. He may look handsome... However, his heart is very cruel. He kills to get something valuable for himself. One day, an old lady enters the castle.

"What do you want?" Kuroro asked.

"I would like to ask for some food." The old lady begged. 

"What do you have in return?" Kuroro asked.

"A beautiful rose." The old lady said.

The prince was disgusted.

"There is no way I am accepting that." Kuroro said.

"Just as I thought.." The old lady said. Somehow, Kuroro turned into a horrifying beast and the old lady turned into a beautiful goddess.

"Change me back at once!" Kuroro demanded.

"In order to turn back, you have to find true love before all the petals fall from this rose! If you do not find true love then, you will stay a beast forever!" The goddess said. Then all the servants turned into furniture and the goddess left the rose with Kuroro and disappeared.

###### 

_Present Time_

A group of four who are very popular in the village decided to go for a walk. In the group of four, there a two kids who are 12 name Gon and Killua, a man name Leorio who is 19 but is mistaken as a 22 year old man, and a beautiful lady who is 17 name Kurapika.

"Kurapika... You've been reading that book for the entire time.." Leorio said.

"Sorry.. It's just very interesting.." Kurapika said.

"Hey Gon, do you want a chocolate?" Killua asked. Gon nodded and Killua gave him a chocolate. A figure then came and took Kurapika's book.

"Please give me back my book." Kurapika said as she tried to reach her book.

"All you do is read books though. Why not have some fun?" Hisoka asked.

"Reading books are fun." Kurapika said as she finally got her book.

"How about you marry me?~" Hisoka asked.

"No thank you.." Kurapika said. The group of four then walked to the cabin they share.

"Okay Kurapika, we will be going to the strength contest!" Leorio said. 

"Good luck!" Kurapika said. Leorio, Killua and Gon then left the cabin.

_A few hours later...._

'They've been out for quite awhile.... Maybe I should find them...' Kurapika thought.

_With Leorio and the others..._

"Man... where is this contest?" Leorio asked.

"I have no clue.." Killua said.

"Maybe in that mansion?" Gon aksed pointing to a dark, scary mansion which was beside them.

"I mean we need some shelter.." Leorio said pointing at the rain.

"Let's go in." Killua said. All three of them went inside the mansion and were already creeped out... Even Killua.

"We should go back.. Kurapika might be worried..." Gon said nervously.

"Y-yeah..." Leorio said. Then, everything went dark.

They then woke up in an unfamiliar place. It seemed as they were in a cage.

_With Kurapika..._

'They have been out for awhile... Are they okay? I should try to look for them.' Kurapika thought. She put on her cloak, went out of the cabin and found footprints.

'They went the wrong way...' Kurapika thought. She then followed the footprints and found herself stopping in front of a large mansion.

'Oh dear.. They probably went in and got themselves in trouble! I have to save them!' Kurapika thought looking determined. She then went inside and walked around to find her friends. While she walked around quietly trying not to be found, she found a basement. She then went downstairs and found her friends in a cage!

"Guys!" She yelled as she went in front of the cage kneeling down.

"Kurapika!" Gon yelled.

"How did you find us?" Killua asked.

"I got worried since you guys weren't coming back so I decided to follow your footprints." Kurapika said.

"I'm glad you found us..." Leorio said in relief. 

"You guys are idiots.. You went the wrong way!" Kurapika scolded them.

"Heh heh.." Leorio nervously laughed.

"You forgot the map I had for you didn't you?" Kurapika glared at Leorio.

"Heh heh Maybe..." Leorio said nervously.

"At least you're not hurt... Now I need a way to figure out how to get you guys out of here." Kurapika said. Then a figure appeared.

"You don't have to worry about that..." The figure said. Kurapika immediately stood up and bowed to face the cloaked figure.

"I'm sorry! My friends lost their way and thought this place was a contest! Please forgive us and let us out of here!" Kurapika apologized. The figure grabbed her hands and they faced each other. The figure then put down his hood and was revealed to be a scary beast.

"Your friends trespassed my area! I will not let them free!" The beast said. Kurapika then looked down and had tears in her eyes.

"Is there a way?" Kurapika asked quietly. The beast stood there looking at the pretty girl.

'She's beautiful... Hmm...' The beast thought.

"Hmmm.., How about I let them free if you stay.." The beast said.

"No Kurapika! You don't have to!" Gon yelled.

"There has to be another way!" Killua yelled.

"Don't involve her into our mess!" Leorio yelled.

"If this allows them to be out of here.. I will accept!" Kurapika yelled.

"What!?" Leorio, Killua and Gon exclaimed.

"Okay." The beast said. He unlocks the cage and opens his mouth.

"Lumiere! Lead these three outside!" The beast yelled. A candlestick then came and led the three out.

"Now you.. Follow me." The beast said. Kurapika being very obedient, she followed.

"This will be your room. I will call you when it's dinner." The beast said. Kurapika nodded.

"Sir... What do I call you?" Kurapika asked.

"Kuroro." The beast said then walked away. Kurapika walked into her room and sat on her bed.

'What have I gotten myself in to?' Kurapika questioned herself. 

_A few hours later..._

Kurapika heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked. Kuroro opened the door.

"It's dinner." Kuroro said then left. Kurapika got up and went to follow Kuroro. 

She saw a long elegant table and sat across from Kuroro.

"You're scared aren't you?" Kuroro asked. Kurapika nodded. Kuroro noticed she hadn't eaten at all.

"You should eat. You look too skinny." Kuroro said.

"I'm sorry. I just feel rude eating food without doing anything back." Kurapika said looking down.

'She is also very polite...' Kuroro thought.

"Don't feel like that. Just eat. I don't want you to suffer." Kuroro said. Kurapika was shocked on what he said.

"I'm sorry..." Kurapika apologized.

"For what?" Kuroro asked.

"For having my friends trespass. I should've told them the directions." Kurapika said. Kuroro smirked.

"No need to apologize. This is much better." Kuroro said. Kurapika looked up and blushed.

Kurapika had fun with Kuroro. She taught Kuroro many things and they both grew a powerful bond.

"Is there something you need?" Kurapika asked. Kuroro walked closer to her and hugged her.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika was confused.

"Thank you for everything. As for my appreciation, you may go back to your friends." Kuroro said. Kurapika hugged back.

"Thank you so much! I will definitely come back after a week!" Kurapika said. They both let go of each other and said their goodbyes.

What they didn't know, is that Leorio and the others told everyone in town about the beast.

"I'm back!" Kurapika yelled.

"Kurapika!" Gon and Killua yelled hugging Kurapika.

"Where is Leorio?" Kurapika asked hugging back.

"Leorio told the whole town about the beast so now they are trying to kill him!" Gon said. Kurapika's eyes widened.

"I need to go." Kurapika said letting go of them and running back to the mansion. She saw the whole town with fire and the beast on the roof.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika yelled.

"Kill the beast!" Everyone chanted.

"Guys stop!" Kurapika yelled. Kurapika ran into the mansion and on the roof to find the beast about to fall.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika screamed with tears in her eyes. Kuroro turned around and smiled at her right before he fell. Everyone cheered except for Kurapika.

She ran back down to find Kuroro and started crying. She then felt his pulse beating. Kuroro woke up and looked at her.

"Kuroro...." Kurapika whispered.

"I have been meaning to tell you... I love you..." Kuroro whispered.

"I love you too..." Kurapika whispered back. Kuroro got up to sit and placed his right hand on Kurapika's cheek then pulled her into a kiss. They both got up and realized Kuroro and all the talking furniture changed back to human.

"I-I'm back..." Kuroro said. Kurapika smiled then hugged him tightly. Kuroro hugged back and pulled her into another kiss.

The End!


	3. Rapunzel

### Chapter 3: Rapunzel

Once upon a time, a beautiful maiden named Kurama was trapped in a tower. She got kidnapped when she was 12 and was treated horribly by her kidnapper, Karasu. Karasu kidnapped her because Kurama was known as the most beautiful woman in the kingdom so now he uses her body for his sexual needs. Kurama hated being trapped... However, if she disobeyed or tried to escape, she would get whipped as many times Karasu wants. Karasu usually leaves the tower using Kurama's rose whip and while she is alone, she sings or tries to escape which sadly always fails.

"Kurama dear! I am going to do some shopping! Bye~" Karasu said as he wore gloves so he could use Kurama's rose whip safely. He walked to the tower window and descended from the window.

"Bye..." Kurama mumbled. She looked outside feeling sad that she couldn't see more. One of the guards came to Kurama just so she wouldn't escape.

"I know you really want to go outside, but Lord Karasu wouldn't allow that." The guard said.

"I know..." Kurama said looking down.

"Don't worry. I feel sorry... I would help you escape but I vowed to be by Karasu's side." The guard said as he walked behind Kurama. The guards didn't know about Karasu abusing Kurama. They just know Karasu kidnapped her and that's all. The guard looked closely and noticed some marks.

"Miss! Are you alright?!" The guard exclaimed.

"I'm fine. These marks are old." Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" The guard asked.

"Oh! Uhh these are scars from a veryyy long time ago!" Kurama turned around and lied nervously.

"Miss. I know you're lying." The guard said. Kurama stayed silent and looked down.

"I just really want to escape this place..." Kurama whispered.

"I am very sorry..." The guard apologized as he walked out.

###### 

"Stop him!" Guards of the royal kingdom yelled.

Hiei climbed up a tree very fast and waited for the guards to run past him.

"Where is he?!" One of the guards yelled.

"I don't know sir! Maybe he went that way!" Another guard yelled as he pointed left. They all ran left.

"Hn. Idiots." Hiei said as he ran. He ran and ran and found a strange place..

"A tower..." Hiei mumbled. 

'Maybe there is treasure..' Hiei thought. He ran towards the towel and used his sword to climb up. When he climbed up, he saw a beautiful lady inside staring at him.

"GAHH!" Hiei yelled almost falling but someone caught him.

"Don't fall!" He heard the lady said. She pulled him up inside.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well um... I just thought this was abandoned so maybe there was valuable treasure I could find.." Hiei explained.

"Oh. Well sorry there isn't any treasure..." The lady said.

"May I ask what your name is?" Hiei asked.

"Ah! My apologies! My name is Kurama. What about you?" The lady said.

'Wait! Kurama?! Kurama from the royal kingdom?! Why is she here?!' Hiei thought.

"I-I'm Hiei!" Hiei said nervously.

"Nice to meet you! May I ask where you came from?" Kurama asked.

"I came from the kingdom since I stole something from there." Hiei said.

"Steal? I don't think you should steal." Kurama said.

"It's my job." Hiei said.

"Oh..." Kurama then went to grab something and gave it to Hiei. Hiei gave a confusing look.

"W-well! Since you steal for a job! I thought that maybe that meant you didn't have much money so here!" Kurama said nervously.

"That's very nice but don't you need money?" Hiei asked.

"Well... I am not allowed to go outside.." Kurama said.

"Then sneak out." Hiei said.

'I mean the guards here are on break but Karasu would come any minute... However, I trust this man.' Kurama thought.

"Okay." Kurama said. Hiei went down using his sword while Kurama went down using her rose whip.

"Wow.. I forgot how beautiful the outside was.." Kurama said.

"You really never sneaked out before?" Hiei asked.

"Well I have when I first got here 4 years ago... However, it didn't go well so I never did it again." Kurama said.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"I-I rather not talk about it... Sorry." Kurama said.

"Oh okay. No need to apologize." Hiei said. Hiei then remembered something. He needed to give the crown he stole to his boss.

"Follow me." Hiei said. Kurama nodded and followed him.

###### 

They found a cabin with a lot of noise inside.

"Sorry. It's really loud in there.." Hiei said.

"U-uh it's fine." Kurama said nervously. They both walked in and everything went quiet.

"I'm here." Hiei said.

"Who is that beautiful lady beside you?" An orange hair man said.

'I can't tell them her name is Kurama...' Hiei thought.

"Her name is Ivy." Hiei lied.

'Why did he lie about my name? He might tell me later.' Kurama thought.

"What brings her here?" A black hair boy said.

"She hasn't seen the outside world in 4 years so I helped her sneak out." Hiei said.

"Oh wow... Well my name is Kuwabara." The orange haired man said walking towards Kurama.

"My name is Yusuke." The black haired man said.

"Nice to meet you two." Kurama said.

"Well I gotta go find boss. Make sure you keep her safe because you know how the others act when they see a beautiful woman.." Hiei said blushing at the last sentence. He then walked outside.

"What does he mean by how the others act?" Kurama said.

"Well-" Yusuke was about to say until he and Kuwabara got pushed aside.

"You're very beautiful Ivy~" One drunk man said.

"U-uh um.. Thank you..." Kurama said nervously.

"Want some fun tonight?" Another drunk man said.

"What do you mean?" Kurama said with more fear in her voice.

"Boys. Back. Off." A man said. He then walked towards Kurama and held her hand.

"I am very sorry about those two men.. They are always drunk.." The man said.

"O-oh! It's fine! No need to apologize! I-I'm used to it." Kurama said.

"Used to it?" The man asked.

"Forget the last part I said!" Kurama said nervously.

Hiei then walked back in the place.

"Oh by the way. Hiei, did you steal the crown?" The man asked.

'I can't give him the crown...' Hiei thought.

"No. There were too many guards." Hiei said.

Kuwabara and Yusuke then got back up and decided to make fun of Hiei.

"Hah! You were too scared huh?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Man, I thought you were more than that!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama felt bad and decided to stand up for him.

"Hiei is more than that! I'm sure he was finding a way to steal but couldn't because of the amount of guards there are!" Kurama yelled which shocked everyone. Kurama then realized her actions and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurama said looking down.

"Oh no it's alright. Those two idiots need some kind of talk anyway." The man said.

"Also, we have a mission. Want to come with us Ivy?" Hiei asked.

"S-sure!" Kurama said nervously. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama all went outside and started following Hiei.

"By the way, her name is not Ivy. Her name is Kurama. I didn't want the others to go near her and start raping her." Hiei said.

"No wonder you look so familiar." Kuwabara said.

Kurama was confused of how she looked familiar and how her name would change of how others would think of her.

"Kurama. Why are you here in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Hiei found me and helped me sneak out." Kurama said.

"Sneak out?" Yusuke asked.

"Mhm. The tower is scary..." Kurama said.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"Uhh.. It's quite lonely there." Kurama lied.

"Oh I also do have the crown." Hiei said.

"You do?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I just wanted to return it since stealing is bad..." Hiei said.

"When did you become that kind of guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Awhile ago..." Hiei mumbled blushing.

"So you all steal?" Kurama asked innocently.

"Uhh well yeah..." Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the same time.

"Take this please." Kurama said giving them her bag of money she tried to give Hiei.

"EH?! YOU STILL HAVE THAT?!" Hiei exclaimed.

"I brought this just in case I saw someone who is in desperate need for money." Kurama said.

"T-that's very nice of you but no need!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said trying to convince her to not give the money to them.

"But... you guys steal for a job so I thought that maybe you needed a lot of money to buy your needs..." Kurama said.

"It's very easy to get a job." Hiei lied.

"No it isn't. Stealing for a job can get you in a lot of trouble. Trying to get a new job is very difficult because of what they expect from you. Your social skills, what you've studied and your qualification." Kurama explained.

'She's smart...' Hiei thought.

"We cannot accept the money from you though." Hiei said.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"We need to earn money ourselves." Hiei said.

"Oh.... Well if you guys really need some money, you can ask me!" Kurama said. They all then walked to the castle to return the crown.

They had arrived at the castle, the large gate opening revealing a guard.

"So you're that sneaky thief!" The guard yelled.

"Uh uh-" Hiei started but was interrupted by Kurama.

"Please excuse us. He is wanting to return the crown because he has realized what he has done wrong." Kurama said.

The guard walked towards Kurama and held her hands.

"Could you possibly be Princess Kurama?" The guard asked.

"Um... well..-" Kurama was about to say but got interrupted.

"What is going on here?" A voice was heard. They all turned to the source of the voice.

"K-Karasu!?" Kurama exclaimed.

"Sweetie! Why would you leave me?" Karasu asked.

"W-well-" Kurama was nervous. Hiei got in front of her and started defending her.

"I forced her to leave." Hiei said.

"I don't care about you twerp. Kurama come with me." Karasu said.

"She isn't going anywhere." Hiei said.

"She is!" Karasu yelled.

"Guards take him!" The guard yelled pointing at Karasu. The guards came out and harshly grabbed Karasu and walked back inside the kingdom dragging him.

"Um.." Kurama was confused but quite happy.

"Soo... Are you going to return the crown?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh crap yeah." Hiei said. He left his bag full of the stuff he stole from the kingdom in front of the gate.

"Thank you." Kurama said. Hiei blushed.

"U-uh you're welcome!" Hiei said.

"Man Hiei is really obvious." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"Yeah... I also have never seen him like this with a girl." Yusuke whispered back. Hiei glared at them.

"I can hear you..." Hiei said.

"RUN!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted while running away.

"I WILL GET YOU GUYS!" Hiei yelled chasing after them.

"Be careful you guys!" Kurama yelled walking after them.

'They are very fun people.' Kurama thought.

The End


End file.
